


Send My Roots Rain

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [10]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM 2019, Curtain Fic, Double Drabble, caught in the rain trope?, ish because it's a drabble and it's not explicitly mentioned or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: “Erestor, we’ll be soaked!” Glorfindel laughed, “We shouldn’t.”





	Send My Roots Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peasantswhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasantswhy/gifts), [Ulan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/gifts).



> B2MEM 2019 - B9 prompts:  
> \- featuring your OTP  
> B2MEM 2019 - I25 prompts:  
> \- Send my roots rain  
> B2MEM 2019 - N32 prompts:  
> \- Caught in the rain  
> B2MEM 2019 - O64 prompts:  
> \- Curtain fic

It wasn’t like they’d _meant_ to get caught in the rain. They’d been picking up some things across the valley and had hoped to make it quick but they’d had to wait some time for the weavers to finish their work. As such, by the time they’d acquired everything they needed it was pouring.

They laughed as they ran back to Erestor’s hidden cottage, passing various groups of people staring oddly after them. They must have seemed fey to anyone who saw, heading into what everyone believed to be a simple, overgrown garden, with their arms full of supplies for dinner and home decoration.

When they arrived, they carefully placed their things over the back of the sofa and on the counter. Glorfindel barely had time to remove his shoes and put the things down before Erestor was once again pulling him outside.

“Erestor, we’ll be soaked!” Glorfindel laughed, “We shouldn’t.”

Only for Erestor to turn on him with that smirk and a look in his eye that meant he knew something Glorfindel didn’t. So he let himself be led out to stand in the rain, face turned up, and toes digging into the earth as peace washed over him.


End file.
